


Day 4 - Masturbation

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Insomnia, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: When Jack can't sleep in her comfortable Grissom Academy bed, she calls Caleb to help ease her.





	Day 4 - Masturbation

There was no sleeping in this place.  Jack had never stayed on board a ship as big as Grissom Academy that wasn’t a prison - and never ever had her own comfortable bed and quarters before.  Change still made her paranoid, and paranoia kept her awake and restless.  She considered talking to Dr Harrisford about it in their next psychological review - then grunted and cursed under her breath - fucking shrink getting her to open up about shit…

She tossed and turned in her nest of a bed - the bundle of pillows and blankets she’d made for herself, curled up and alone, staring at the alarm clock by her bedside cabinet (as if she even had a fucking bedside cabinet what kind of fucking military academy is this).  The clock flashed “3.00 AM”.  She had to be up for a class in 3 hours. She at least needed 2 hours sleep, an energy bar would get her through the rest of the day.  She’d done more on less sleep… but… She grunted again and lay on her back, one arm behind her head, staring at the blank ceiling.  

...She never had trouble sleeping when Caleb was around.  Most times because he fucked her to exhaustion but even the times when they’d just slept near each other, they both slept so fucking soundly.  She missed him.  She wondered where he was.  She turned onto her side and brought up her OT display - the bright orange light illuminating the dark room and making her wince.  Her fingers typed the number to Caleb’s personal comm channel without her even having to think about it - she’d used it for years.  She looked at the clock again - would he be awake? If he was awake he’d be drinking, maybe with another woman…

She jabbed the call button, feeling her heartbeat quicken immediately and thoughts buzz; when was the last time she saw him? Would he want to hear from her? What if he was with someone else? There was a beep on the line - signalling she’d connected and could leave a message - how it always was.  

“Hey…” _the fuck was she supposed to say??_ “...I can’t sleep. Call me back?”

She ended the call there.  He’d know it was her, he’d recognise her voice. She hoped he was awake, too.  Lying awake like she was and thinking of her the way she was thinking about him.  She smirked; maybe if he was lying awake thinking about her, he’d be idly stroking a hard-on, relieving his tension… maybe she could do the same?

She shifted, biting her lip and parting her legs, reaching into the shorts she slept in to run her finger between her pussy lips, gently rolling her finger over her clit, just how Caleb would, finding herself shudder at the thought of his electric touch, his firm body pressed against her and his stubble scratching at her neck as he worked her.  

Her OT buzzed and it’s orange glow lit up the room again - she grinned and switched hands, then held the device to her ear, “Hey.”

His voice was soft, “Hey, Jack. Was just thinking of calling, when I got your message.”

She heard his smile and for a moment brought her hand back out from her shorts, beaming, “You were? Where are you?”  

He exhaled, “Laying in bed. On Lady… You?”

Lady, his ship; she remembered him mentioning it now, last time they saw each other, before Grissom and Shepard and Purgatory. She hadn’t gotten to see it, they’d been interrupted, but he talked about it so proudly.

“Laying in bed too…You won’t believe where… I’m at Grissom Academy. I’m here teaching biotic kids.”

The laughed softly, the warm and honest sound calming her, “Fuck, you’re a teacher? ...Can’t think of anyone who could be better for those kids, J. You’re gonna have your own army of little badasses.”

She closed her eyes a moment, just happy to hear his voice again, to know he was okay, that he still thought of her… She’d found it hard to stop thinking about him.  

There was a silence between them for a while, which Caleb finally broke.

“So they got you in a uniform over there, J?”

“Fuck no…” she smirked at the tone in his voice, that low whisper that let her know where his mind was, “...Thing was too restricting.”

“Bet you’d still be the hottest thing at that academy, sexy tits. Any new tats?”

She grunted, shifting, that tone was driving her crazy, “Cut the fucking small talk, Ortez, is your dick hard?”

She heard the grin in his voice, “You know it, gorgeous - steel hard and fucking aching.”  

Practically purring she pushed her hand down the front of her shorts again and stroked her middle finger between her now swollen pussy lips, “Good,” she inhaled a soft gasp, unsurprised at this point how much Caleb’s influence had affected her, “my pussy’s soaked, baby.”

His answer was a low grunt that made her shiver, “Fuck, J…” she closed her eyes and tilted back her head, focusing on the touch of her fingers, his presence on the other end of line, “wish you could see what you’re doing to me. Cock’s fucking throbbing.”

“Wish I could be there with you.  Fuck I miss your perfect cock.” she groaned, trailing her fingers up and down her wet slit, flicking at the her hardening clit.

He whispered huskily down the comms, “My cock misses you, gorgeous. What would you do first if you were here?”

“Kiss it,” she didn’t need to think about it for long, she’d been imaging crawling up to him from the foot of his bed since he answered the call, “kiss up your thick shaft, slow, flick my tongue against the tip,” he heard him swear under his breath, knowing he’d be stroking himself now, hanging on her every word, just like she was doing.  She kept her voice low, speaking slowly, “then I’d lick down your length, and back up, so slow it’d make you growl…” she grinned, hearing him growl in her throat at her teasing, her whole body aching for him in the sweetest way, “Just like that baby… then I’d wrap my soft lips around your throbbing cock and suck you slow and deep. You know I love sucking your perfect cock, Caleb.”

“You know how to suck cock, gorgeous.  Those lips o’ yours drive me crazy - so soft.. Fuck, I love thinking about you deep throating me,” she could hear his breath quickening, knowing that meant he was building himself to his release, “Slow down baby, don’t cum yet.”

He grunted impatiently, “... tease.”

“You love it.” she grinned, licking her lips, “You know I’d suck you right up to that edge, right before you cum, then I’d crawl over you and slide my tight, soaking pussy down onto your aching cock.” she exhaled a groan, sliding one of her fingers slowly into her quivering hole, pulling out, adding another finger to slide deep, pulling out again, moaning, “Caleb…”, she inhaled, exhaled a shaky breath as she started a steady rhythm, “I wanna feel you stretching me.”

He groaned low and she arched her back, wishing she could feel his warm breath on her skin, “Fuck I’d kill to have your perfect pussy on me right now.”

“Yeah?” she pulled her fingers out, rubbing over her solid clit, rocking her hips against her hand then pushed three fingers inside her, working herself slow and deep, “What would you do, Caleb?”

“Let you ride me, gorgeous.  Let you take what you want, what you need, cus fuck I love how you move on me… but if you keep teasing like that…” his whisper was tensed, she knew that meant he was getting close.  Her toes curled at the memory of his release, how he always thrust so deep into her, sheathing himself, and it made her hips jerk upwards, aching to meet with his.

“If I kept teasing, baby?” she grinned, knowing exactly what he’d do, “If I leaned over you and lifted my hips almost right off your cock?”

He groaned, long and low, the sound curling into a growl, his answer hissed from between clenched teeth, “I’d shove my steel-hard cock deep in you, roll you over and fuck you so fucking hard, Jack.”

At his words she sped the rhythm of her fingers, imagining him on top of her, needing him pressing against her, his heat and pressure bearing down on her as he pounded her soaking pussy. She groaned his name, “Fuck yes, Caleb.”

He continued, his breath quickening again, “wrap your gorgeous legs around my waist, squeeze those perfect, pert tits, kiss your soft lips -- fuck I love your lips, Jack.” he grunted, a waiver beginning in his voice, “baby I wanna fuck you like I never fucked you before.”

“Baby yes,” she pumpd her fingers into herself harder, faster, curling them to press against that perfect spot, craving how he felt between her legs, against her chest, how his hands felt on her tits, how his stubble scratched her lips with fiery friction, her breath catching in her throat at her quickly rising release, “Caleb I’m close, keep talking.”

“Wanna run my hands down your sides, grasp your tight ass and pull your hips tight against mine, love being deep inside you when you cum, feels so fucking good when your tight pussy squeezes me, Jack.”

“Fuck, Caleb, yes, I’m cumming-- fuck!” She felt her body jerk as her orgasm hit her, holding her fingers deep inside her, pressed tight against her most sensitive spot, riding out her release, by rolling her hips, moaning his name.  

She heard his breath catch in his throat and he moaned her name, “fuck, Jack!” crying out in complete euphoria, signalling his release.  Steadily coming down from her high she began to slowly move her fingers in and out again, “Fuck I’ve missed you, C.”

“Missed you too, J…” He grunted; she had such a clear image of him in her head, laying on his bed with his hand tight around his cock, stroking out his tension, “I wanna see you.  Can I?” he asked, hopefully.  

“You wanna pick me up?” she asked, grinning, removing her wet fingers to rub against her clit again, shuddering at the thought of him flying halfway across the galaxy just to fuck her how he knew she needed to be fucked.

“I do. Ship’s already on it’s way to alliance space, gorgeous.  But that’s gonna take too long.  I wanna see you right fucking now, Jack.  Got a private vid link you can get to?”

She paused, opening her eyes, and sat up, looking over to her desk… she grinned, “Fuck yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.... 
> 
> First time I've written a masturbation fic, so it's been a little tough.. hope you like! I'd really appreciate any kudos or comments - stay tuned for tomorrow's blow job prompt!!


End file.
